Lake Placid smells like luv
by hardcandy101
Summary: After BAT They go back 2 Lp pleaz review
1. Chapter 1

OCDA

7:30

(the parking lot)

"UGH" The whole PC sighed at once. "Do we really have to go back to lake placid?" Claire begged Mr.Myner

"Oh come on girls it will be fun... and since the water park trip got counseled for the eighth grade field trip you will just have to join the seventh graders."

"Oh come on guys this will be awesome plus my mother or should I say Mrs.Myner wont be there." Dylan smiled with joy, until she looked over and realized they still were not worming up to the Idea. "Okay you first Mass, Don't you want to sneak behind the girls cabin with Dempsey And do what you do. And you Kris you know Duke is going to be there. Whose next? Oh yes Claire you are the one who wants to get back with Cam, and how many times did you guys make up last trip. And last but not least Leesh I know you like Derrick you should go for it."

"WHAT! YOU LIKE HARRINGTON?" Kristen ,Massie , and Claire cracked up and every body stared

"Shh! Lower your voices. I don't want anyone to know." Leesh looked panicked especially when Derrick walked by but instead of looking at leesh he checked out Dylan.

"Wow Leesh I think you have a little competition." Kristen pointed out and giggled into her palm.

"Did he just check you out?" Leesh asked Dylan nodded and winked. "Ow your going down Marvil. He is going to be mine." Leesh said pretending to honestly be mad at her but every one new she new she wasent.

"EVERY ONE COME TO THE BUS DOORS! NOW AND DON'T TALK!" Mr.Myner yeld at the students. Once every one was there he continued. "Okay I don't It to get too loud on the buses so we have made some asighened seating. First I'll read the eighth grade list. Massie Block you're with Dempsey seat 28, Claire Lyons you're with Josh Hots seat 27, Dylan Marvil you're with Alicea Rivers seat 26, Kristen Gregory you're with Duke seat 25, Cameron Fisher you're with Strawberry seat 24 Derrick Harrington you're with Dylan Marvil seat 2-wait Miss.Marvil didn't I already call your name? Um... oh I guess You will be with Derrick, and Miss.Rivers will be with Kempt..."

"Yes!" All the girls said except Claire, and Leesh who weren't with their crushes. Massie went and sat next to Dempsey with confident's this was not going be like her last

bus ride to lake Placid. She greeted Dempsey with a kiss which surprised him, but not as much as it surprised Derrick who sat next to Dylan as fast as he could and kissed her.

**Ow Cliffy you better review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bus(On the way to Lake Placid)

8:02

Pulling out of the school

"Wow" Derrick pulled away. He didn't think it would feel like that. I did that to make Massie jealous, didn't I? That's what I meant to do at least. He thought.

Dylan caught her breathe. Wow did that really happen that was...amazing. I mean Wow...Was all she could think.

"Dylan?" She heard his voice, but it sounded different then normal it sounded more pure, sweeter, more comforting. "Umm...do you wana um...you know umm... hang out?" Derrick finally got it out.

"Of course Derrick" Dylan smiled and winked across the way at Leesh whose jaw was all the way down her chin "You lost" She said "What?" Derrick asked confused. "Nothing" Dylan replied embarrassed.

Massie was shocked, but not in a jealous way in a did that really just happen? Kind of way. All of a sudden the whole bus was clapping for the new couple. This made her want to kill Dylan for taking all the attention, even though she was happy for her. Massie knew she had to do it she knew she wasn't ready, but she had no choice if she wanted her public to love her. "Hey, close your eyes" Massie told Dempsey who did what he was told.

Massie leaned in and open mouthed kissed him. This time Dempsey even more surprised, but he went along with it. Just then Massie heard what she wanted to hear. "OH MY GOD! Check out Massie, and Dempsey!" everyone turned toward them, but they didn't stop. Everyone started cheering, and saying things like: You go dude.

After a minute and twenty seven seconds Massie pulled away. Dempsey smiled at her and she winked and kissed his cheek. And all the girls started saying their awws.

"Wow that was a dramatic 5 minutes." Josh sighed and looked at Claire who just nodded in shock and tried to take it all in. "So are you still into Cam?" Josh changed the subject.

"Why?" Claire looked suspicous.

"Do you want the truth?" Josh Asked as soon as Claire nodded he went on. "Cuz he is still way into you, and he asked me to ask you." Josh looked at Claire and frowned when she smiled.

"Really" Claire asked so excited she yeld the question.

What is so dam special about Cam he thought why doesn't she love me? He honesty thought his heart was broken.

So did you like it pleaz review I am begging!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lake Placid

11:56

"Oh my gawd" Massie, Claire, Dylan, Alicea, and Kristen said at once. They had just gotten off the bus. "It hasn't changed at all"

"Um... Claire?" A voice came from behind and the pretty comitee all turned around to see Cam Fisher staring back at them. "Can I talk to you for a second? Josh told me what you said and yeah I'm really sorry for breaking up with you is there any way... well um.. You know, we could start hanging out again?"

Claire smiled and looked at the pretty comitee who had already walked away to give them some privacy. Claire wanted to answer but new she would sound to over exited so instead just leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Josh turned away. Dude get a hold of your self. He told himself. Dam Cam! I hate him. I mean what does she see in him? I mean he has dumped her like five times the dudes an ass. Why would you ditch somone that wonderful?

"Okay students go get unpacked seventh grade girls your cabins are the two to the right. Seventh grade boys you are the two next to them. Eighth grade girls, and boys your cabins are the four to the left"

Massie and the rest of the PC walked over to the biggest cabin knowing it was hers as she requested that it be to her schools office. She found the biggest closet once inside and started unpacking. She could hear Mr. Myner yell at all the students to meat around the circle in fifteen minutes.

Fourteen minutes passed and the PC head to the circle and sat down under the tree they had claimed the year before. There was one empty seat next to Claire. Josh started jogging when he saw Cam walking towards it. Josh got there first. "Hey Claire!" Josh said once he sat down. He could see the disappointed look on her face when he had sat.

"Oh, hi Josh what's up?" She said still upset Josh took Cams spot. Josh was about to answer when he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out.

**CAM: Dude wat r u doing move!**

**JOSH: Y?**

**CAM: U took the spot next to Claire**

**JOSH: Oh my bad dude sorry I just wanted to sit under the tree**

**CAM: Its fine just move**

Josh exhaled in defeat but smiled when Mr. Myner walked out and asked them to take their seats.

"Okay students I have a surprise for you all." The teacher said. "Your asighened seat neighbor will be yor partner for the whole trip."

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lake placid

the powwow log

12:03

"Please go meet up with the person you sat by on the bus, they will be your partner for the whole trip." Mr. Myner smiled, and looked pleased when he saw how horrified most the students looked.

"Yes!" Dylan, Massie, and Kristen yelled and jumped up and down together. While Alicia groaned and kicked a pine cone and stuck her tongue out at Dylan, then stormed off to find kempt.

YES!! Josh thought. He side glanced at Claire who actually smiled back. Did she just smile at me? Is she happy that she is my partner? Or is she just bing nice? Is she going to dress up like a boy and sneak into my cabin to confess her love for me tonight? That was Josh's biggest secret. Claire, and Cam for that matter, had no Idea he had been awake that night.

Claire side glanced at Josh and smiled. Why did he look so different then he did an hour before? She giggled nervously and sighed. This could not be happening! I don't like josh, I don't like Josh! She repeated over, and over in her head yet it didn't sound convincing. Snap out of it! She commanded herself, but when she looked Josh again and he was smiling back she couldn't fight the urge to hug him. So she did it took both Claire, and Josh by surprise, but neither fought it. Claire could not believe she just did that. I have a boyfriend! She had to cover up her mistake before Josh thought she liked him(Even though she had been head over heals for the guy for a total of three minutes). "I'm so glad we are friends!" She watched as his smile faded and he replied me too.

WHAT THE HELL! Cam thought as he watched Claire hug Josh. Did She just do that?! He pulled out his phone and started typing so fast and hard his fingers were numb by the time he was done.

Josh was so excited when Claire was hugging him, But when she said she was glad they were _friends_ he felt like he was going to cry. Until his phone vibrated forcing him to stop himself right before he was going to burst.

**CAM: ****WHATS **UR PROBLEM!!

**JOSH: What r u talking about?**

**CAM: Im talking bout u hugging my GF!**

**JOSH: LOL **

**JOSH: CHILAX! DUDE, WE R JUST FRENDZ **

And that's all we will ever be, Josh thought as he turned to look at the perfect girl sitting next to him smiling like an idiot back at him, I must be desperate he thought, 'cause it looks like she really likes me.


	5. Chapter 5

Lake Placid

The powwow log

12:34

Derrick smiled when he heard his partner was going to be Dylan. He scanned all the students looking for his beautiful red head. That's when he saw it. Josh was hugging Claire. He stopped for a second to admire how cute they looked together. Then he noticed Cam only a few yards away looking more mad then he had ever seen him before pull out his cell phone and start texting horrifically fast. Seconds later he saw Josh pull out his phone and frown. He looked mad. Then he saw him turn back to Claire and give her a file(A fake smile). Then he saw him say something, but he could not make out what, but he figured it was be right back by the way he stood up and walked away looking desperate, and confused

"Hey" He heard a sweet, girly voice coming from behind him. He knew instantly it belonged to Dylan Marvil. He smiled and turned around just in time to hear someone scream. "OH MY GOSH DERRICK! DUCK!" There's a duck? Where? Who cares? That was the last thing he thought before he felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything turned black and his stopped thinking.

"Somebody call a ambulance!" Dylan Screamed as soon as she saw the giant rock hit her boyfriends head and him hit the ground. Is he dead? She thought. Oh great I had my first real bf for a hour! Even though she would never admit that this was her first thought when Derrick died.

Mr.Myner rushed over and kneeled down next to him and checked for a pulse. "He is still alive." Mr.Myner announced sounding relieved. Dylan assumed it was because he had all the parents sign a contract before the trip saying if the students got injured on the trip it was not the schools fault. "...but" He sighed. "He is going to need mouth to mouth." He looked at the students with a hint of question in his eyes. "Unfortunately..." He paused and sighed again regretfully at his students. "I'm not qualified to such a procedure." He bowed his head ashamed. "Is there any chance any of you have taken our schools safety class?"

All the girls looked at each other cursing them selves in their heads for choosing another elective, and missing out on the perfect opportunity to kiss Derrick Harrington in front of everyone. Then they all turned to the boys knowing that at lest half of them had taken that class for a easy A, but they just stood there staring at their feet afraid of saying something in fear of looking gay.

"I took the class." A sweet calm voice that had a little bit of spite, and a lot of pride came from the back of the crowd. That voice belonged to the one and only Alicia. She made her way to the front of the crowd and winked at Dylan whose mouth instantly dropped open when she recognized the Spanish beauty.

"Mr. Myner!" Dylan protested there has got to be someone more fit for this!" She gave her "friend" a nasty look.

"I'm very pleased with your desperation to keep a fellow class mate safe, but I am afraid there are no other options." He put a hand on her shoulder. And smiled then turned to Alicia and looked concerned. "Ms. Riv-" he was cut off by some 8th grader screaming you're hot! The teacher rolled his eyes. "I hope you know this is a very serious and your friend should be fine, But he is lacking air and he needs to breathe fresh air for at least an hour within the head injury accrued.

"I understand." She smiled at the teacher then leaned down next to Derrick she slowly reached down, she remembered all the tips from Massie kissing class from the year before she slowly leaned in dimming her eyes like the light switch in her bedroom. Their lips touched and she opened her mouth. She counted to fifteen like her safety class teacher had explained to, and the as if on cue Derrick flinched, but Alicia didn't stop. She kept going tell someone kicked her off it was Dylan of course.

"You're okay!" Dylan jumped on top of him when she saw his eyes open and kissed him.

"Ms. Marvil! You are not certified to give him that safety procedure!" All the students laughed, while Mr. Myner didn't get she was doing .

"Oh my Gosh!" Claire sighed so relieved her friend was okay. She put her hand out for Josh to grab it and comfort her, but instead a cold clammy hand clutched hers she looked down and realized that it was Cam's. She pulled away and stuck out her other hand. Another unfamiliar hand slowly and cautiously took hold of hers she turned to look, and when she saw it didn't belong to Josh, or Cam.


	6. Chapter 6

Lake placid

forever wild camp site(huddled around Derrick Harrington)

12:46

Claire Lyons looked to her left to see the mystery guy. It was a tall strong brunette. It was Dempsey. She gasped in her head, even though she was slightly flattered, but quikly pulled away and searched the crowd for Massie when she finally spotted her she was confused until she understood. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and she could feel the tears forming in the bottom of her eyes, when she saw Massie wink at Josh then smile.

Massie giggled when she saw Dylan jump onto Derrick, but was interrupted by a males voice coming from her left. "Umm... Massie?" Josh stumbled and looked at his feet. Massie looked up and smiled. Massie had never really considered Josh a friend. I mean she knew they were friends by acknowledgment, and they e-mailed each other and stuff, but to her he was just Alicia's ex-crush.

"Yeah Josh? What's up?" Massie asked looking concerned, and secretly praying he wasn't going to tell her that he was in love with her, not that she didn't find him cute, she did, but the thought of the two of them together made her mini gag.

"Well...I .. um..You see the thing is...I ...just...Um..." He couldn't find the words, and started panicking, how was he supposed to tell his one true loves best friend he needed help?

Massie raised her perficaly waxed right eyebrow. "Are you okay?" She asked and took a step back. She was generally confused she saw Josh take a deep breath and try to start over again.

"Okay..." He paused and gulped. "Okay I know you love gossip, just like me, but what I am about to tell you goes to the grave. When he saw her nod he continued. "Okay... The thing is I like Claire." He watched as Massie gasped widened her eyes and took a step forward. "And I've heard how good you are at getting people together." He looked at her suspiciously. "So I was wondering if you could help me?"

Massie smiled. Aw he really likes Claire she thought. "Of course I'll help you Josh." She smiled. Meet me under the PC's tree tonight at seven and I'll tell you the plan." She winked at him and walked away to go find Claire.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked and put his hand on her shoulder. When she nodded he looked away and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Just then Massie skipped up looking extra perky about something, then Claire noticed her open her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Mr.Myner.

"Students please form a circle around me!" His voice sounded stern so they all did what they were told. "Okay 8th graders you may remember this activity from last year, but the 7th graders don't so let me explain, we will split the seventh, and eighth graders in mixed grade groups of 15." He smiled proud of how organized he had made this."The first group is Kristen, Kempt, Chris, Alexander." He kept naming off some unimportant seventh graders. "The second group is Massie, Dylan, Dempsey, Olivia, Josh, Claire- "


	7. Chapter 7

Lake Placid

Forever wild campsite

1:03

Claire winced when she heard that Cam, and Josh were in her group. She turned toward them. Josh noticed she was looking at them first and gave her a huge smile, then Cam did the same. She smiled back at them. She looked at Massie. Massie looked like she was giving some serious thought about something. She saw Claire and motioned her to come over Claire put on her best file and marched toward her.

"On your marks...get set... GO!" Mr. Myner screamed. And they were off heading through the forest. Massie raced toward her. It took her a second to catch her breath.

"Hey!"Massie smiled. "So-" She was cut off by Olivia who walked by and told them to wait a second so she could call the boys over as they walked.

"'K Claire, Josh do you remember last years trip to Lake Placid? How the three of us were in the same group for this?" When they nodded and looked at each other shyly. "Well do you remember us playing the who would you rather kiss game?" Both of their cheeks burned as they tried not to face Dylan, Massie, or Cam. "Well we should all play it this time you know make new memories! Who wants to go first?" Olivia looked at all them and realized none of them were planning on going first. "Okay...I will!"She scanned the row of students. "Cam! Who would you rather kiss Massie or me?" She blushed and winked at him.

"What!" Cam and Massie screamed at the same time then looked at each other blushing. "Umm..." He looked at Claire and silently apologize. " Massie?" He offered. Olivia frowned.

"In your dreams Fisher!" Massie threw a pinecone at him and laughed with the rest of them.

"I've got one!" Massie announced and smiled slyly. "Josh?" He looked at Massie in fear. "Me or let's say...Claire?" She winked at him as he froze. His eyes widened in fear.

"I don't know?" He offered but Massie gave him a stern look. "Fine. Claire." He said with no hesitation this time . Claire, and Cam stopped walking and looked at him.

Josh turned red and looked away, but then quikly turned back looking slightly mad. "Fine. I have one." He said in a mono tone voice. "Claire." He said, it sounded like more of a comment then a question. "Me, or Cam?" He asked very seriously.

Claire stopped walking. She turned very pale. She knew the answer was Josh. It was such a simple question, with a very easy answer. Massie felt sorry for Cam. It was so obvious that Claire was thinking about the anser that wasn't him. She had to stop this Claire was the worst lier ever and it would be obvious when she answered that she wasn't telling the truth. Massie turned to Dylan who picked up on the fumble almost immediately. She thought for a second then winked at Massie as if saying I've got this. "Don't you mean who is a better kisser? You, or Cam?" Dylan said as she whispered to Claire that she owed her for that.

All of a sudden they heard cheering and realized that it was suddenly light. Wait! We won! They all thought at once they had just been following the 7th graders.

Josh was so happy. He looked at Claire who smiled back him. That was it he couldn't take it anymore he took a deep breath leaned in and kissed her.

All of a sudden he felt a tugging at his arm. "Are you okay dude?" He heard Cam asked he opened his eyes to see the 7th graders still cheering. It had been a day dream.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls cabin

8:07

getting ready for campfire

"What about this one?" Claire asked unsure looking in the mirror. Massie rolled her eyes. Claire had tried on thirteen outfits! All of which she had looked hot in. Claire spun around to look at her butt. She was styling a baby blue boy shorts that had a pink trimming, paired with a slightly lighter cami with pink lacing .

"I love it!" Massie put on her best file (fake smile) . "I will be so POed if you change again." She said sounding very sincere. "Come on my turn! Rate me!" Massie spun around. She was wearing a pair of juicey short shorts that were purple(Duh!) With a matching tank. The color looked perfect with her purple streak. Claire examined Massie she was a steady 9.6 .

"Um...9.8" Claire smiled in the mirror. "Me?" When she heard Massie Reply she smiled. " Do you think Josh will like it?" Claire asked Massie. She slowly watched Massie widen her eyes shocked. Claire didn't understand what she had said wrong.

" You like Josh?" Massie asked smiling. She was so happy. My job just got a whole lot easier she told herself.

" I meant Cam?" It came out sounding a lot more like a question though. She turned away. Oh No! She screamed to herself. There goes my secret. She turned back to face Massie, who was smiling by now for a reason Claire didn't understand.

"How long have you liked Josh?" Massie asked sounding generally hurt. Claire assumed it was because she never told Massie about the crush. " I mean, well what about Cam?"

"Well I was thinking maybe he had a crush on someone else" Claire lied, but she didn't want to sound like a ho. She pulled on her bangs. "So now that you Know I suppose you are going to tell him?" Claire looked at Massie disappointed.

"Does that sound like something I would do." Massie ignored Claries all knowing eyes. "Well, anyway...um...good luck? Massie pulled out her phone, but before she started texting looked at Claire. "So are you going to break up with Cam?"

"Yeah tonight, I just need to have a moment alone with him." Claire sighed.

"Like at 9:30 behind the girls cabin?" Massie asked when Claire rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing exactly what Massie was doing. Massie continued typing.

**Massie: 2night u+C behind girls cab. 9:30**

**Cam: k, y didn't she tell me?**

**Massie: Idk**

**Cam: Ask**

**Massie: G2g**

Massie rolled her eyes. She had forgotten what she had ever seen in that boy. She sighed and kept typing.

**Massie: Hey lover boy**

**Josh: HaHa shut up**

**Massie: I've got a plan**

**Josh:? **

**Massie: U will c :)**

Massie looked up from her phone. "Ready?" Claire nodded and they headed out the door.

--

Heeeeyyyyy! Thanx for reading my new chap, but here's the thing I'm so out of Ideas. So if you have one e-mail me it, or leave it as a review, Then I will e-mail you back telling you how ah-mazing your idea was. Thanx! O and once your done with that tell you friends about my stories jk! Unless you want to make my day

kks

l8ers!

Props out to Megan!


	9. Chapter 9

Lake Placid

Camp fire

8:17

Claire scanned the seats. Where is Josh? She thought. She turned around. "Hey Massie, do you see J-"She stopped when she realized Massie was no longer there. She sighed. And kicked a pine cone at the Pretty Committees tree.

"Claire! Over here!" Claire turned and saw that the voice belonged to Cam. He was motioning her to come over. She tried not to look disappointed and walked over to sit next to him.

The rest of the world...

As soon as Massie noticed that Dempsey wasn't at campfire yet she was getting pulled away by her arm. Massie screeched at the unexpected force. She looked up and saw that Josh was the one pulling her. "Josh! Let go of me right now! Or I will tell Claire that in third grade you-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that? I didn't even live here!" Massie rolled her eyes. Did everybody underestimate her? Josh finally stopped walking and looked at Massie . "You promised you would help me and then never showed up when we were supposed to meet so you could tell me your plan!" He sounded pretty mad.

Shit! Massie forgot about that! "Oh, right. Sorry about that I... I...I got my period." She lied. And then pinched her arm for not coming up with a better, less embarrassing reason why she wasn't there so he wouldn't know she forgot.

"TMI!" He looked like he was about to puke. But Massie just shrugged.

"Do you want the plan or not?" She continued when he nodded. "Claire is planning on breaking up with Cam tonight after campfire." Josh's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face. Massie ignored him and continued. "And when she does he'll probably say some thing really mean to her that will make her cry. That's when you accidently stumble behind the girls cabin. Then you will be there to comfort her." Massie smiled at her plan.

Josh gave Massie a huge hug. "I love you!" he screamed. But they both knew he was meant in a friend way.

The rest of the world...

Kristen smiled. It was so easy to sneak out of campfire! She and Duke were holding hands and giggling. The taking a romantic walk on the hiking paths. They both stopped when the heard voices. "Do you hear that?" Kristen asked Duke.

"Yeah, It sounds like Massie and some guy. Probably Dempsey." He looked at Kristen who was peeking through the trees to get a glimpse. "Want to go spy on them?" They both asked at the same time and giggled. When they got close enough to see and hear what was going on Kristen gasped. She saw Josh hugging Massie and telling her he loved her!

Massie, and Josh? I did not see that one coming! I'll get at least 1000 gossip points for this! Then sh ran off to tell Claire what she just saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Lake placid

9:06

waiting anxiously at the side of the girls cabin

Claire? Is that you? I heard crying so I came to see if you were all right. What happened? NO! NO! NO! Josh was practicing what to say to Claire. He was waiting and watching for Cam to walk out from behind the girls cabin, because he knew that was his cue to "accidently" go behind the girls cabin.

He stumbled backwards when Cam emerged from the trees. Josh took a deep breath and counted to ten like Massie had instructed him to. He walked slowly and tried his best to look shocked when he found Claire sobbing.

"Claire?" Josh asked, he could hear the sympathy in his own voice. He took another step closer. He gave her the tiniest smile when she met his eyes, One of those smiles that says I'm here for you.

"Josh?" Her voice was shaking. Josh assumed it must be because she was embarrassed to be found crying. "Um..." Her voice cracked and a new batch of tears came.

She buried her face in her arms. She had been sitting underneath an old oak tree, with her knees up to her chest.

Josh went and sat next to her. When she looked up again he brushed the bangs out of her eyes. He took a deep breath. He was nervous about his next move. Slowly and cautiously he put his arm around her shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. Instead she buried her face in his shoulder. He was glad she wasn't looking because after her last gesture he was not able to contain his smile.

"What happened?" Josh asked. Trying hard to put curiosity in his voice. He pulled her a centimeter closer to his body. She didn't seem to mind. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath obviously an attempt to stop crying.

"I...I. ... I broke up... with Cam." She started to stop crying the tiniest bit. She hugged Josh.

Josh hugged her back. "Why are you crying then? Personally I'd be thrilled if I broke up with Cam." Claire laughed at his joke and scooted even closer to him she was practically sitting on his lap now. She sniffed his cologne. She didn't recognize the brand, but she loved it.

"That's not why I'm crying" Her sobs were quiet now.

Josh raised his right eyebrow at her.

Claire sighed and continued. "After I broke up with him, he called me..." Her voice trailed off and she started crying loud again.

How is Massie always right? Josh wondered. "What did he call you?" He asked and tightened his grip around her trying to make her stop crying.

She hesitated to answer

"Oh come on, it can't be _that _bad." He pushed.

"He called me... frosty the snow bitch." She actually started laughing though when she heard it aloud.

"_What!"_ Josh's voice cracked. "Where did he go?! Oh, when I get a hold of him...I'm going to shove me foot so far up his ass it will come out his mouth and he'll be able to taste the rubber of my boot for weeks!!" It made Claire giggle at the thought.

Josh stood up to go find Cam. Claire stopped him. He met her gaze. Josh couldn't take it any more! He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, he slowly leaned forward till his lips met hers. He was utterly shocked when she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back instead of pulling away.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls cabin

8:45

Wake-up call

"Good morning ladies!" Mr. Myner's booming voice instantly broke Claire's unconscious state. She yawned and looked around. She heard Massie giggle. "Nice hair Claire." She covered her mouth so Mr. Myner wouldn't hear. Claire's hand instantly shot to her head as she tried to flatten out the messy tangles that had formed over night.

"I have a bit of bad news for you..." Mr. Myner continued. Claire noticed he was still wearing a pair of plaid pajamas. She rolled her eyes at his behalf. "Well I guess I'll explain it to you at this mornings campfire..." His voice trailed off again as he ran his fingers through his thick untidy hair. "So hurry up and get ready! Campfire starts at nine." And with that he walked out the door only leaving mud prints behind.

Claire shot out of her bunk excited that she would see josh in less then fifteen minutes. But she paused instantly realizing she had less than fifteen minutes to make herself at least a eight point five. She scurried through her suit case silently cursing herself for being the only pretty committee member to have packed for warmth, not fashion. After giving up and just settling for a pair of jeans and a stained red turtle neck she walked over to Massie to tell her about Josh.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're wearing _that_ when Josh is going to be at morning campfire this morning!" Massie said before Claire even opened her mouth. Claire was shocked. "How did you know about-" Massie cut her off. "I'm an Alpha! It's what I do." She explained. "Now," She continued. "Step into my office." She joked as she took Claire to her suit case. "Take whatever you want." She encouraged before running off to brake up a fight between Alicia, and Dylan.

It didn't take Claire long to decide on a pair of sevens skinny jeans, pink uggs, and matching Calvin Klein cami and sweater. She quickly combed her messy hair tell it was flat. She put on a little mascara and she was ready. She looked at her cell and realized she had two minutes for her and the pretty committee to get to morning campfire. They opened the cabin door and gasped. This must have been what Mr. Myner meant by "Bad news" . There was at least a foot of snow covering the ground.

"Ewww!" The rest of the pretty committee screached. Then went to change their shoes. Ugh! Claire thought. She didn't have time for them to change. They were going to be late. "Ready?" She asked when all her friends emerged from the cabin. "Yep!" They replied an d walked off Claire struggled to keep up, she wondered why Massie was all of a sudden Massie was in a hurry not to be late.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie called when they were half way there go back and get the camara!" She demanded. "What? Massie I cant I'll be late-." She stopped when she say the fury on her face and decided she'd rather be late then "D2M" (Dead to Massie) So she sprinted back to the cabin.

By the time Claire got to campfire it had already started. Mr. Myner Glared at Claire. "Ms. Lyons, As punishment for being tardy for meeting that called for ALL students attending the trip to be present, you will now not be included in any of today's schedule and activities. You will serve your detention in the cafeteria." Mr. Myner looked smug.

Claire's eye's started filling with tears when she thought of Josh partnering up with Carrie, or strawberry. She could imagine them huddled up close laughing and flirting.

"Mr. Myner that's not fair." A recognizable voice called.

"Excuse me Mr. Hotz?" Mr. Myner sounded shocked

"Being tardy for what? Like five minutes? That is hardly deserves a detention."

"Then what do think qualifies for a detention, Mr. Hotz?" Mr. Myner sounded calm, and sincerely curious."

Josh shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe if someone screamed CAM FISHER WETS THE BED!" The whole school started laughing except Cam who looked furious, and embarrassed.

" Mr. Hotz that is quite enough-." But Josh cut off the furious teacher. "Or," Josh began again. "If someone screamed CAM FISHER SUCKS HIS-."

"Mr. Hotz!" M r Myner fumed.

"What, I was going to say thumb!"

"That's it you can serve detention with Ms. Lyons the rest of you go line up for the activity!"

Claire watched Josh walked towards her very smug. "I cant believe you did that!" She was roaring with laughter.

"What? I couldn't spend a whole day without you." Josh defended himself. Claire blushed. "Besides I told you I'd get payback on Fisher." Josh smiled.

Claire hugged him, and they walked to the cafeteria where they would spend the whole day together.

**What do you think? Pleas review! No one has reviewed lately! I wont write another chapter tell I get ****at least**** two! Also Props out to loveMegsie and school story surfer! You're da best!**


End file.
